fluffyquackfandomcom-20200214-history
Davinyandere
Write the first paragraph of your page here. The queen of Yolo Swag It started on a bright Wednesday night. The suns were shining and the stars were blooming. Moons were flying around in the skies and various other lunar bodies were floating around in space. This is caused by gravity. The Earth's gravity has quite the pull and allows various other lunar beings, such as the moon, stars, Pluto, a flying car, Jean Claude van Damme and an orange, to float around in space. Previous queen of Yolo Swag, Skkyzelda, was sitting on her throne pondering about the status of affairs in the various kingdoms she ruled. A kingdom is a place which is generally ruled by a king. This, however, was ruled by a queen. One might call it a queendom instead, but for some reason, the people of the lands were simply not agreeing with this. Something about it "not being a word" or somesuch but honestly it is a bit sexist that they won't allow the term to be used as it would be fairly applicable, seeing as there currently wasn't a king of Yolo Swag just yet. Anyhoozles! Davinyan, dressed in black, white, red, blue, green, yellow, orange and Ben Stiler, was ready to take on the current Queen of Yolo Swag, Skkyzelda, in a fight to the death. She would become the usurperer to take over the throne and the duties of the queendom of Swaghetti Yolonaise, queendom of the Queen of Yolo Swag. She and Skkyzelda were faced with one another, ready to start a battle lasting many years. Many aeons. Many moons. There were a lot of moons. Do you remember what I said previously about the gravitational pull of the earth and the moon and stuff? There's like 4 moons at least. I started counting moons since a couple days ago and I've seen several moons already. Some people said that it was just the same moon every time but I saw it fly away so that can't be right, right? But yeah, Skkyzelda and Davinyan were ready to fight. Davinyan told Skkyzelda that, because Davinyan sounded a lot like gravinyan, she had the powers to control gravity. Skkyzelda put on her sunglasses and said "I don't really understand the gravity of this situation" and the theme song of CSI Miami started playing in the background. Davinyan was somewhat confused how a bad one-liner and sunglasses made this happen but they both rocked out to the "YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" which could be heard loudly and proudly in the background. Some say that, to this day, it still echoes throughout the lands and was probably actually just a particularily large dog. Skkyzelda however, got bored and threw the crown of Swaghetti Yolonaise to Davinyan and started baking brownies instead. Brownies are yum yum in my tum tum. I actually had some pretty nice brownies earlier and god I wouldn't mind getting some more of those later. But yeah Davinyan picked up the crown and became queen. She ruled the country with an iron fist and took over all other countries in a matter of days. She did so by saying nya. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.